kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Hyness
Dark Hyness , titled Officiant of Destruction, is a Boss in Kirby and the Lost Paradox, and the false antagonist of The Blade of Infinite. Physical appearance Dark Hyness is a tall person wearing a black cloak and hood. His face is pale white and has large, violet eyes. His clothes are completely torn, much like a zombie. Finally, his robe and patterns on his cloth are dark silver and not gray. Personality Not much is known about Dark Hyness' personality, due to the lack of dialogues. However, in a movie of Kirby: Returning Legends, he is a sadistic person, and often declares that he would be the only one who survives. Ironically, he is also willing to sacrifice himself in order to save Kirby and Depod from Infinitius' attacks. Although not confirmed, Dark Hyness is also stated to be a bit selfish, as he will eat up a whole cake without sharing it to others unless they did a great job. Dark Hyness is also quite aggressive, however, as he has a habit of saying "I can only kill you" (お前ら殺す不幸しかない) when feeling irritated. During the movie, he is able to see his own future and declares that the battle "is the final festival". History Kirby and the Lost Paradox TBA Kirby: Returning Legends the Movie: The Blade of Infinite TBA Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ TBA Battle Dark Hyness serves as a harder version of his prime counterpart, and even his corrupted version. When the battle starts, he will immediately fire two bolts of lightning to the ground, in which smaller bolts of lightning will travel across the floor and the walls. Then he will shoot four energy balls per hand, and then teleports to the middle, summoning black Heart Spears to attack. After he utilizes his magma and freezing symbol attacks, he will create a tornado in the middle which blocks nearly 3/5 of the whole screen. Relationships (Movie) *Kirby: Dark Hyness saw Kirby as nothing but a mere child when they first met. He even states that Kirby "is a pretty jolly guy" in front of Tiff. However, Dark Hyness still protects Kirby despite the insults. *Depod: Dark Hyness' current girlfriend and former enemy. When Dark Hyness killed Shadow Dedede and Dark Meta Knight in order to survive, Depod was enraged and vowed to destroy him once and for all, but both of their attitudes towards each other changed dramatically after Dark Hyness revealed the immortality of the Mirror World people and his true goals. Dark Hyness also attempt to date Depod at some point, but eventually fails. After Dark Hyness sacrificed himself, Depod finally accepted him but it was too late. Quotes Trivia * Despite being a mirror counterpart of Hyness, Dark Hyness actually faked his villainy in order to gain Dark Taranza's trust, then dethrone him. ** However, Hyness still seeks his mirror counterpart as an enemy. * Dark Hyness is most likely to die of overworking. ** This makes him the only character to die of other reasons. Gallery 無標題61.png|Just a little bit more... DH Phase 2.png|Dark Hyness in his second phase. Note the exposed eye. Names in other languages Chinese: 滅神官 闇黑海內司 Japanese: 滅神官 クロイハイネス Category:Male characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanon Category:OC Category:Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character Category:Characters Category:Boss Category:Movie-only Category:Mirror World Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Dream Friends